An experiment is proposed that would test two types of unilateral subperiosteal oral implants under external loads applied through fixed prosthodontics in a primate model. Cast Surgical Vitallium frameworks will be coated with a microporous tissue interface material of polyurethane. The tissue repair and regeneration to this surface will be compared with non-coated implants that have received a glow-discharged surface treatment. A similar comparison will be made between implants placed in long bone and subcutaneous sites. Tests to demonstrate optimum bonding of porous materials to metal implants are a component of this study. Surface chemical and physical methods will be used to assess tissue acceptance and characterization of pre- and post-implant surfaces.